


Still Hearts Hold

by livmm1734



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Who is dead, hehe, if you catch my drift, implied suicide, no happy ending sorry, one of them writes a letter to the other, the suicide isnt the person who died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: “I miss the way your nose twitches when you talk and how only one side of your face dimples and how one corner of your mouth lifts higher than the other when you smile-“





	Still Hearts Hold

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to the songs Cold by Aqualung and In The End by Tommee Profitt on loop the whole time i wrote this so i suggest you do that too  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS  
> wow so this hurt,, a lot,, to write  
> but alas it wasn’t as sad as i hoped for it to be,  
> oh well pls leave kudos and comments  
> theyre the reason i breathe

_“Sing for the lion and lamb,_

_their hearts are hunting;_

_still hearts hold, ever and ever.”_

 

* * *

 “ _I tried so hard and got so far;_

_in the end,_

_it doesn’t even matter.”_

 

* * *

 

 

You never know when to give up, do you? 

You’re some big self sacrificing idiot who thinks he owes the world something but you dont. You’ve given enough- you _gave_  enough- the world was so cruel and just fucked you over so much; you didn’t deserve any of it.

 _god_ _i_ _miss_ _you_

I wish I could tell you how stupid I think you are and how much I love you. 

I miss the way your nose twitches when you talk and how only one side of your face dimples and how one corner of your mouth lifts higher than the other when you smile- 

I miss how fucking awful your morning breath was but I‘d give anything to kiss you with it one more time-

I miss how strong you were. Not only in your insane body, but also in the way you handled the world around you. 

Sure, during missions you could kick anyone’s ass, but when we would go on our sunday morning walks, it was in the way you would look at the flowers growing in the lady with the yellow house’s yard, or how you would pet every single dog that walked remotely close to you, or how you constantly had charcoal smudges under your short ass nails. I miss the way your voice would caress and just _calm_  my brain. You always helped with my nightmares and panic attacks just by talking to me. 

Mostly I miss your presence. You’re everywhere in our apartment. In the shadows in the corners, in the art that cling to the walls, on the throw blanket on the back of the couch that you insisted we buy back in Bucharest. I see you in the way all of our toothpaste bottles are curled up at the bottom and how our cups are stored in decending height order and how every room is too damn empty. I can barely breathe in here. It feels like I‘m suffocating in the sheer _emptiness_  that surrounds this haunted place. 

I ache with how much I miss you, Stevie. You weren’t supposed to leave me, you bastard.

You promised you’d be there while I got better- while _we_  got better. Together.

After all the bullshit we’ve survived together, you leave me over this? You die over this?You’re so fucking selfish and I  _miss_  you- _I love you so fucking much._

Till the end of the line... I told you that and I meant it. 

But pal, I think our line has officially ended. I hope it’s gentler our next go round.

I hope it’s better where you are. 

Bucky. 


End file.
